Encounters of the Strangest Kind
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: What happens when Orochimaru wakes up in the Soul Society and encounters Seireitei's resident mad scientist?


**Author's Note:**** This fic is for ChibiYasashii as a late birthday gift, (Happy Belated B-day!)^^ and its a Naruto/Bleach crossover with the pairing of Orochimaru/Mayuri. To be honest, this pairing creeps me out a bit...*shivers* but here's the fic never the less. This is my first time writing for Naruto, so I apologise if Orochimaru is OOC or if I have any of the terms wrong *is open to corrections so let her know if anything is wrong* Also, this fic is a ONESHOT, meaning I'm not going to be writing a sequal for it. I apologise to the people who like this pairing. **

**Also, Thanks goes out to my lovely beta, South-Yorkshire-Chan for looking over this fic! Love you Nee chan!~**

**Warnings: language?, sexual themes, yaoi/shounen-ai. **

**DISCLAIMER!: I ****do not own Bleach, Naruto or any of it's characters, places, etc. ALL credit goes to tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto resectively.**

**Edit: Replaced this version with a newly edited one. Expect more revisions at a later date.**

* * *

**Encounters of the Strangest Kind**

When Orochimaru first woke up, he didn't expect to be where he was now. From what he could recall, the sword that he was 'supposedly' sealed with was supposed to trap him in some sort of dream like realm from which he would never escape. Instead, he woke up to find himself lying on the ground, surrounded by trees. After a few minutes of lying there, he pulled himself from off of the ground and began to explore his surroundings. As he wandered around the area (and wondering if Kabuto ended up here), he heard a commotion further ahead of him. Up ahead, he noticed a few figures, dressed in some sort of black outfit that appeared to be searching around for something. Curious as to what they were looking for, Orochimaru approached them but was careful to keep his presence hidden. Peering around a tree, he could now hear them scurrying around in their search and could overhear any conversation that took place.

"There's a faint reiatsu over here!" one of the figures shouted, waving over another figure that was dressed in black, but had a white outer garment covering most of the outfit. Upon closer inspection, the figure appeared to be male and had short, brown hair with an oddly small pig tail in the front side of his hair.

"I got it!" the figure replied, pulling out a strange device that was covered in buttons and had a small screen on it. "I'm now sending the data over to the institute!" After pressing a few buttons, the figure then announced that he was done and it was time to head back.

As he watched them leave, Orochimaru couldn't help but wonder who these beings were and if they would come back. Maybe, if they returned, he could perform some jutsu experiments on them...

* * *

"Hmm, this is very interesting," a figure spoke, staring at a screen, excitement evident in his voice. The figure was none other than the captain of the Twelfth division and the second head of the Department of Research and Development, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "Who would have guessed that such an, unusual reiatsu would be discovered in the Rukongai?" After marvelling at this new discovery, Mayuri was then struck with an idea. "NEMU!"

"Yes Mayuri-sama?" a soft voice asked as a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Mayuri's vice captain and 'daughter', Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"Go and set up Lab 32 B! We have a new _project_ to work on!" Mayuri ordered as he pulled himself away from the computer screen before him, making his way to the door.

"Yes Mayuri-sama," Nemu replied.

"I'm going out to find the source of this reiatsu, so the lab better be ready for when I return," he warned her, his tone indicating that there would be severe consequences if she didn't comply.

"Understood Mayuri–sama," Nemu replied, bowing as Mayuri left the room.

* * *

Orochimaru was starting to become bored as he wandered around the forest, hoping for the figures to return. He managed to pass some time by trying, and being able to, perform jutsu. He was pleasantly surprised to know that he never lost his ninja powers, despite being defeated and 'supposedly' sealed away. Of course this grew tiring and after a few hours, he found himself wandering around out of sheer boredom. Did anything ever happen here? Just as he was about to walk back to where he first found the mysterious figures, he sensed an unusual presence heading his way. He instinctively concealed himself behind the nearest tree just before another mysterious figure emerged. This one, who appeared to be male, wore similar clothing as the others, but was very different at the same time. He had a white coat type thing covering his black clothing that had little black shapes at the bottom, a large, purple scarf covering his neck and a sword hanging directly in front of him. What was most unusual, however, was that the man's skin was all white except for his face, which was a mixture of black and white. He had three, round, golden headpieces adorning his face, two were placed where his ears would be and the other was placed on his chin. However all three head pieces were connected together by a gold trim that ran along the sides of his face and down to his chin. All this was topped off with this odd looking hat that had two points extending to the right, and blue fingernails, one of which was as long as his entire right middle finger. The figure looked around the area, not too far from where Orochimaru saw the other figures.

"Hmm... I know you're here somewhere. I can detect your reiatsu all over this area," the figure muttered, though it was loud enough for Orochimaru to hear, as he searched the area, coming close to where the other was hiding.

_This one seems more interesting than the others,_ Orochimaru thought as he watched the figure come within mere feet of his hiding place, _Maybe I can have some fun with him_. But before he could act, the figure appeared in front of him.

"Oho! Looks like I finally found you," the figure spoke as he grinned at Orochimaru, and from the look in his eyes, Orochimaru could see that this figure was planning something.

"It appears you have," Orochimaru replied, allowing a smirk to form its way onto his face. "Though I cannot imagine what you would want with someone like me."

The figure's grin grew wider at this statement. "To be honest, I never planned on researching you. Initially, you appeared to be nothing more than another soul that was transported to the Soul Society, so I thought very little of it, until one of my subordinates brought back an unusual reiatsu sample. After closely examining the sample, I noticed that it had some unusual properties and thus decided that it warranted more research, hence why I'm here before you now with a, _proposition, _of sorts," he said, the grin never fading from his face.

"Oh? And what _proposition_ would this be?" Orochimaru asked, now thoroughly amused with the figure in front of him.

"I'm glad you asked," Mayuri replied, wide grin still in place. "Since this is a new field of research that I have very little data on, I was wondering if you would become a subject for my experiments."

Orochimaru smirked at the request. "And why would I want to _help_ you with your research?" he asked with an amused look.

"Why?" Mayuri repeated, cocking his head to the side. "Think of this as your valuable contribution to the furthering of scientific discoveries! You need not worry though; I'll offer you my best working conditions and will try to make it as painless as possible," he replied with an edge of excitement in his voice.

"It sounds very tempting but I'm afraid I must decline your offer," Orochimaru replied. "For you see, I don't particularly _enjoy_ being the one that is researched on. I _much_ prefer it the other way around," he finished slyly, licking his lips sensually as to further his point.

Mayuri ignored his statement and sighed lightly. "My, my; this is becoming a bit of a bother," he muttered. "Very well then; I guess I have no choice but to do this the long way." He then placed a hand on the hilt of his sword and slowly pulled it upwards.

"Kakimushire, Ashisogi Jizo." The sword then started to warp into a golden trident form with serpentine blades and the guard was shaped like the head of an infant with a purple mist slowly oozing its way out of the infant's head's mouth.

"So you wish to fight me then?" Orochimaru asked in amusement, eyeing his opponent.

"Oh no, I have no intention of doing something that barbaric," Mayuri replied before disappearing from sight. A second later, Orochimaru felt a stab of pain in his right shoulder and found his arm becoming slowly numb. He turned around to find the other directly behind him with his sword in Orochimaru's shoulder.

"My my, you certainly are a fast one aren't you?" he replied, preparing to make his next move. The figure's body was just the right distance away for him to be able to take possession of his body.

Mayuri then chuckled, throwing off Orochimaru's concentration slightly. "And it would appear that you are too slow to avoid Ashisogi Jizo's effects, but enough about that. How about we continue this in my lab?" Mayuri asked, his left hand now glowing in a bluish light. The next thing Orochimaru saw was a flash before being engulfed in darkness.

* * *

When he came to, Orochimaru found himself in a strange room surrounded by various pieces of equipment that he never saw before. The walls were covered with shelves of books as well as these bizarre looking machines that were covered in a variety of buttons and had these bizarre looking screens in the middle of them. He looked over to his right and spotted a table, not too far from him, that was covered in tools, most likely used for the 'experiments' the figure had mentioned. After surveying the room and finding that the figure was nowhere in sight, Orochimaru decided to make his leave. When he tries to move, however, he noticed that his wrists and ankles were strapped down to a cold metal table.

"So, it appears that you have finally gained consciousness," a familiar voice spoke. Orochimaru turned his head in the direction of the voice and found the figure standing by the door, a wide grin set upon his face.

"This is good, NEMU!" Mayuri shouted, glaring towards the doorway. Another figure, this one female, emerged from near the doorway. Had this woman been here the entire time?

"Yes Mayuri-sama?" the girl asked, bowing to him as Mayuri continued to glare at her.

"Hurry up and get the rest of the equipment for experiment 322b you stupid girl!" the figure barked at her. "I want to get started as soon as possible!"

"Understood, Mayuri-sama," the girl known as Nemu replied, bowing again before exiting the room.

"Now, where was I?" the figure, whose name Orochimaru now knew, strolled over to the table, stopping just short of his right arm.

"Oh yes, now I remember. You have been brought here to help me with my research," Mayuri explained, moving his right hand over to him so that the long fingernail on his middle finger was now poking his right arm slightly. "As I have said earlier, your unique reiatsu has become of interest to me and has led me to think that, with this reiatsu, you must have a number of unique abilities; am I correct?" Mayuri asked, now looking directly at him while slowly dragging the fingernail down his arm.

Orochimaru merely looked back, completely unfazed by the situation. "It would depend on what you find _unique_," he replied, a sly smirk forming on his face. If this man wanted to play, he might as well indulge him.

Mayuri chuckled slightly before speaking again. "You are an odd one aren't you? But enough idle chat, let's get started shall we?" he asked as he turned his attention to the tools that were lying on the nearby table. As he was reaching for the scalpel that was laying there, the lab doors opened as Nemu came back with a variety of equipment.

"About time you got here, lazy whore. Now hurry and put the equipment on the table!" Mayuri snapped, wanting to hurry and get this little project started.

"Yes Mayuri-sama," Nemu replied, bowing in apology before going over to place the equipment onto the table. Once she was finished, Mayuri spoke to her again.

"Now leave and check on the other projects, and make sure that I am not to be disturbed," he barked at her before turning his attention to the table in front of him.

"As you wish, Mayuri-sama," she replied before bowing once more and leaving the lab.

Now during this whole exchange, Orochimaru began to examine his bonds. After about a minute, he figured out how to break through them and managed to free his right hand from where it was strapped down. It only took a matter of seconds after that before he managed to free his other limbs from their bindings and to then proceed to sneak up on the unsuspecting scientist.

Mayuri, oblivious to Orochimaru's escape, finished setting up the equipment and turned towards his captive. "Now we can finally begin!" He then stopped dead as he stared at the now empty dissection table.

"Then let's get started shall we?" a serpentine voce replied as a hand grasped Mayuri's wrist.

"What the-!" he replied, trying to break free of the surprisingly strong grip. "Let go of me!"

"But where would be the fun in that?" Orochimaru asked, snaking one of his arms around Mayuri's waist and pulling the scientist towards him.

Mayuri continued to struggle as he was pulled towards Orochimaru, tensing slightly as his body made contact with the man behind him.

"Now this is much better. Wouldn't you agree, _Mayuri-sama_?" Orochimaru murmured haughtily, lowering and tilting his head to get a better look at the scientist's neck.

"I said let go of me!" Mayuri growled, trying to break out of the other man's grip but finding himself unsuccessful.

"Oh no, that would ruin the fun," Orochimaru whispered, latching his mouth onto a part of Mayuri's exposed neck and smirking when he received a tiny moan from the scientist. He then rolled his tongue along the captured piece of flesh as he let Mayuri's wrist go, allowing him to freely move his hands up and down the scientists' body.

"S-stop this!" Mayuri commanded, though it came out as more of a plea, much to his embarrassment. Mayuri became disgusted with himself as each tingle of pleasure sent waves throughout his body, though he couldn't bring himself to stop the other man. He looked over to a table at the far end of the room and silently cursed the fact that his zanpakuto was lying there out of his grasp as if it was taunting him. Just as he was about to try to think of another way out, his whole mind seemed to stop when Orochimaru's hands travelled lower down his body, _much_ too low for his comfort. He could feel a flush spread over his face, which was thankfully hidden by the face paint, and he squirmed as the other's hands slid down his hakama as he looked about frantically for a way out.

"Now now, there's no need to worry, I'll try to make this as painless as possible," Orochimaru snickered, Mayuri cringing at his own words being used against him. Just as the other was about to proceed, a knock at the door stopped him in his place.

"My apologies Mayuri-sama, but Kukaku-san is here to see you," a soft feminine voice replied as the door started to slowly open.

Orochimaru immediately let go of the scientist and moved towards the far end of the lab. "Well this was an interesting encounter, shame it had to end so soon. Though I daresay well see each other again." With one last smirk towards the scientist, he made a few hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Mayuri stood there, frozen in place as he tried to process what the hell just happened to him. He didn't even notice that Nemu had entered the lab and was looking around, wondering as to where the other man, that her father was experimenting on, went to.

"Um Mayuri-sama?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Nemu's tentative voice.

"I heard the message Nemu. Tell her that I'll be there shortly," he told her, voice slightly distant.

"Yes Mayuri-sama," Nemu replied as she bowed to her captain, deciding that now wasn't the best time to ask as to the whereabouts of the other man. She quickly turned around and exited the room, leaving Mayuri to his thoughts. As he slowly processed what just happened, Mayuri became annoyed that his test subject not only escaped, but managed to turn things around on him (he would _never_ admit to being molested or groped by someone else)! But then he recognized that, in the back of his mind, he wanted the other to continue and was disappointed that it had to end so abruptly. Realizing that the Shiba woman was waiting for him (and that she had no patience and would probably just storm right through the division looking for him if he didn't show up), he turned and headed towards the door. As he made his way up to the main floor of the building, he couldn't help but wonder when he would encounter the strange man again, and he found himself secretly anticipating that next encounter.

**Fin.**


End file.
